<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm going home, back to the place where I belong by NatalieRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341017">I'm going home, back to the place where I belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan'>NatalieRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MacGyver season 3 episode related stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Feels, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Introspection, Jack comes home, episode related: sort of, inspired by 3x14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Jack went to hunt down Kovacs he's finally going home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MacGyver season 3 episode related stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm going home, back to the place where I belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think another thing I have to ask myself other than how many s3 related fics I can write is, how many fics that involve Jack coming back can there be written by me? And in such a short period of time.<br/>I got this idea the other day when I found a pic of Lucas on Pinterest that just wouldn't leave me alone. I got this idea that quickly turned into the scene when Mac sees Jack leaning against the car. I was mulling over the idea and sent it to SabbyStarlight that asked me to write it down just in case I ever wanted to write another fic with Jack coming back home. I was working on another fic of mine then, but this little bug didn't want to leave.<br/>I wrote around 1k of it and then went to bed. The very next day (and that was last night), I watched 3x14. And then the flood happened.<br/>I'd say that although it's loosely based on the events from 3x14, and since I don't plan to tag that episode for now, that this story is set in an AU 'verse where Jack comes home. And I'll add it to the s3 related fics since Jack's POV is set in the episode of question.<br/>Without a further delay, here's the story.<br/>Story title goes to "Home" by Daughtry which won although it was a tie with "Home" by Phillip Phillips.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was one of those nights when Mac couldn't sleep. He was never a heavy sleeper as it was and unless it was under the effects of the good stuff they gave him for injuries, Mac didn't sleep more than 5-6 hours, tops. He tried everything he was told, but there was nothing that could help him when his insomnia hit him like this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was close to a week since he had a full night's sleep, if you didn't count the cat naps he took between missions and working at R&amp;D. He was burning his end of the rope and he knew his friends had noticed. Mac was waiting for the moment they'd gather and tell him how worried they were that he was pushing himself beyond his limits. Mac also knew that they were afraid that Mac would lash out. And in the state he was in, the possibility was real. Because he was fine. There was no reason for his friends to orchestrate an intervention. This wasn't Nikki all over again. He was way past that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac was fine. Nothing was wrong with him. He was perfectly fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something didn't let him sleep and Mac couldn't figure out what it was. If he knew what was the root cause of his sleepless nights, he would have solved that ages ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that he felt restless, like he had too much pent up energy that he didn't know how to release from his body. Mac was close to burst with frustration because whenever he was faced with a challenge or a problem, he was pretty good at finding the cause and solving it without breaking a sweat. Although Jack would say that under pressure Mac sweated buckets. Not that Jack wasn't right… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, though, Mac knew. He knew what was the cause. Or better, who. It wasn't the same since Jack left to hunt down Kovacs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt so much at first. Mac was so angry, so frustrated, stressed, betrayed. Jack always promised that he was going to stay and there he was, accepting the mission to capture one of the most dangerous terrorists and left Mac behind. Mac knew Jack's reasons. But it still hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was leaving. And it was all he could do not to scream and beg for Jack to stay. Because Mac without Jack… Mac hoped he'd never have to learn how that felt. Honestly, Mac wondered where Jack was before Afghanistan and how he spent his life without that man in it. Life made much more sense with Jack in it. Jack gave Mac a new purpose. It didn't feel like he was living after Jack left, but it was more of getting by and survival of the fittest. Because Mac was lost without Jack steering him to keep on the right track. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac missed Jack fiercely. And as much as he gave the guy grief, Mac missed the occasional wisdom Jack dropped from time to time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he just missed the constant chatter over comms? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, it changed Mac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac lashed out, at first. He snapped at his friends, family, he wasn't sleeping, he was running on adrenaline and his stress levels were off the chart. He almost blew himself up on an op when Matty finally had enough and sent him home to rest and recuperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley and Bozer tried to get to talk to him, and visited him all the time. He appreciated their help, but there was someone missing from their family, someone Mac missed like missing his soul and seeing their family shattered like that was adding to his stress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With time things became bearable. Mac learned to cope. There were bouts of insomnia every once in a while, but he braved on. That was until a week ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac stared off into the distance, watching LA wake up and the last vestiges of darkness give way to the sun. Without preamble Mac changed into his running gear. He picked up his headphones, plugged them into his cell phone and hit play on his running playlist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was suspiciously full of songs Jack loved to listen to and butcher them on karaoke nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac started with warm up running and gradually picked the pace. He went on and on and in one moment he held his breath. That was until dark spots started dancing in front of his eyes and he almost passed out. That's when he stopped to take a breather and check how long he was running for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that pit stop Mac started running like a bat out of hell. It was a punishing pace he set for himself, not stopping for anything. Out there in the field there was no stopping once you were being chased. Out there, only those that could run the fastest made it out. Mac pushed himself to his limits, ignoring the way his muscles burned with the exercise, and the sweat that was running down his neck and quickly drying off in the morning sun. Mac ignored the fatigue, the sheer exhaustion he felt seep right through his bones. He shouldn't have let his brain get worked up so much. He wanted to sleep so bad, he wanted to scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of slowing down, Mac made it a challenge to get to his house faster than when he started. He only slowed when he came close to the driveway and then stopped completely, turning the corner, and walking like his house was on fire. With purpose. And fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is when he pulled his phone out to change the song. And he looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a ton of bricks hit him. There on the driveway, was a familiar car. Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. And her owner was leaning on the hood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac didn't feel his phone clatter on the ground nor he felt the headphones being pulled with it. He just stared forward, trying to figure out if this was a cruel joke his brain cooked up. It couldn't be. Not like this, not now when Mac was starting to put the pieces back together. Or he thought so. What if he finally lost it? What if all that it took was six months and Mac was going crazy by just imagining that he saw the car in his driveway? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac was trying hard not to blink, because if he did, the man in question would disappear. And at this point Mac would take everything, anything than feel hollow all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But drops of sweat were blurring his vision so he reached with his hand to rub at his eyes. Even after that, both car and man were still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac was rooted to the spot, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He willed his legs to try to move, to get closer. He needed to see for himself that he wasn't losing his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absentmindedly, Mac picked up his cell phone and the headphones, and tucked them in one pocket. He started moving on unsteady feet, slowly approaching his house, like a wounded animal ready to pounce if anyone just dared to breathe wrongly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer he got to the house, the clearer the image in front of Mac's eyes became. There was no mistake now. Mac's brain and eyes weren't playing tricks on his sanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was indeed Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac didn't know what to say. He had six months to think of what he'd say when he saw Jack again, if he ever saw him again, but now that he was faced with the man? No words came out. He just took his fill in looking over his partner, hoping that his injury check would go unnoticed and that Jack would take this as just Mac being his weird self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were few more grey hairs in Jack's hair and beard that weren't there when he left, bags under his eyes and frown lines. He was tan so that meant he spent a lot of time under the sun. Mac noticed that the longer Jack spent in a warm climate, the faster it was for him to tan. Mac just burned. Another thing he sucked at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac gulped, trying not to show his emotions but he wasn't sure what his face was doing and what could Jack see on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was jolted from his restless sleep as the plane's wheels touched the tarmac. He wasn't aware he fell asleep, but he had enough reasons for it so he couldn't feel embarrassed some of the passengers looked at him like he was the main attraction.  After spending a week in a hospital in a place Jack never wanted to visit if he had any say in it, he was glad to be home again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if LA was still home to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed as he picked up his duffle bag from the overhead compartment and trudged along with the rest of the passengers that were flying in commercial class. He went through every security and passport check in and then was finally in the open. LAX was big on an ordinary day when they needed to fly commercial with the team, but today it looked huge to Jack that could've easily gotten lost in the crowd. He quickly moved between rows of people and once he was outside and LA's night air hit him. That's when Jack realized he was holding his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a cab from the airport to his apartment. He would have gone to Mac's place first, but didn't want to scare the kid so he decided to wait a few more hours. Six months had passed, so what were five more hours in the mix, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack took a long shower, turning the tap on the hottest setting his battered body could take. It was the first time in a while he could indulge in such a luxury and he planned to use it fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After drying himself off, Jack dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of his Metallica t-shirts. It was soft and worn and was sitting there on his bed. He must have left it there right before he left. But weirdly there was no dust. Or anywhere in the apartment from what Jack noticed on his way in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally that wouldn't have been weird had someone been living there. And Jack was gone for six months. Unless… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless it was someone from his kids making sure the place stayed decent. It was far-fetched, but Jack refused to think otherwise. The thought of Mac, Riley and Bozer was what made him push through every day and face every challenge. His little found family was the force he took his strength from every morning when he woke up and he was one step closer to get Kovacs. He would tell himself that the faster things went down, the sooner he'd get to hug his kids again and tell them how he made a mistake leaving in the first place and then ask for forgiveness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His biggest concern was Mac, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack ran a hand over his face and looked at the digital clock he had on the nightstand. It was close to 4 am. There was no way he was going to get some sleep, so he gave it up in favor of his thoughts. The thoughts that were plaguing him ever since he was sent the picture of Tiberius Kovacs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couldn't erase the picture of how Mac looked the moment Jack told Mac that he was leaving to hunt down Kovacs and this time for good. He regretted not telling Mac about the picture the second he got it, but they were dealing with hurt Mac then and as time stretched by, Jack didn't want to bring it up any more than he wanted to think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was aware that his decision would affect everyone, Mac especially. But he wasn't ready for that face, Mac looking like he was gut-punched. Jack could see that he crumbled Mac's world and made it crash over his head. The man that promised the kid he'd never leave, was telling him just that. Promising Mac that he'd be back before Mac knew it? Another thing Jack regretted for saying it to the kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that they were called in for a mission. Jack drove them to work. Mac was silent the whole time they were in the car and then when the others arrived in the War Room, Mac barely said a word. Then there was the mission and they had barely a day to prepare. During that time they didn't talk much. It looked to Jack like Mac was avoiding him, but Mac was still talking to him so Jack counted that as a sign that not everything was shot to hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once at the wedding though, it was without question that Mac chose to sit next to Bozer. Jack noticed Mac was coiled tight as a spring and looking at least ten years older than his actual age. It was like Mac had aged overnight, like all those science movies where they aged and deaged characters for fun. Only this wasn't a movie. It was real life and his best friend, his brother that was changing in front of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the night Jack was able to mask his worry by eating all he could get his hands on and chose to pair up with Bozer because he wasn't sure if he could keep his mask long enough not to react and let the tears fall freely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Riley and Bozer asked him about what was going on, but he couldn't tell them. Not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack remembered Riley asking Mac, too, and she was right. Mac was a great liar when it came to missions undercover. When it came to family and friends, he couldn't lie to save his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hardest part for Jack wasn't his goodbye. It was the haunted look in Mac's eyes, like he was trying to shut himself down to save himself the pain of Jack leaving. Jack hated that he had to go. He hated that he did that to his kid. That he put that look there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all of it was over. The mission, it was over. Jack made sure to not make the same mistake twice. He made sure that Tiberius Kovacs was dead, this time 100%. That last meeting with him landed Jack in a hospital, but it was nothing compared to the knowledge that as soon as he was feeling better and was cleared for flying, he'd be going home. To his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to Mac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Mac still wanted him around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed again and looked once more at the clock. It was 5.25 am. He wondered if it was too late or too early to drop at Mac's house. It wasn't often that the kid got a full night's sleep, but just to be on the safe side, Jack decided to wait for at least one more hour before he drove to Hollywood Hills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men kept staring at each other, not being able to say a word. Jack was the one to finally break the silence that hung awkwardly around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hoss." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was warmth in his voice, the one he usually reserved when he talked to Mac, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey… Jack." Mac cleared his throat awkwardly, still not sure what else he could say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a small million questions that before today he was dying to ask, but now, being faced with Jack, Mac was drawing a blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like Jack had the same problem, because he opened his mouth a few times, but closed it as fast, clearly not being able to say what he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one thought stuck on a loop in his head though, and once Mac found his voice again, he managed to ask Jack just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you still outside? Thought you still have the key from my house, you could have gone in. You look exhausted and like you'd topple over any second if it wasn't the Corvette holding your weight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled and shook his head. It looked kinda sad, but maybe it was just the sun playing with the light in Jack's eyes and Mac was seeing things.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still know me so well." Now Jack even sounded wistful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stood up and got closer to Mac, holding his sunglasses with his right hand, the left bailed in a fist next to his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't exactly know if I was still welcome." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sadness in Jack's voice was what did it. Mac leaped the rest of the distance between them and launched himself at Jack. Holding on tight, he inhaled Jack's scent. Leather, gunpowder, laundry detergent and Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll always be welcome, Jack. Don't ever forget that. No matter what happens, you still have a home with me. If you still want that, that is." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac spoke all of this in Jack's neck when he felt the gentle tug and Jack was facing him directly, without losing too much contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll always want to. No matter what. I'm always going to come back. Not that I plan to leave ever again, but just in case. I want you to know that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac didn't know he was crying until he felt a tear slide down his cheek and Jack wiped it with his thumb.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it's over?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dead and done, hoss. Dead and done." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pulled Mac in another hug and this time he held on tight, reassuring himself it was truly Mac in his embrace. He inhaled and exhaled, and it was like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was finally home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Jack yelped. He could hear more than feel Mac's smirk and laugh. The kid pinched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that for?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Had to make sure you were real." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Mac was smiling, Jack heard what Mac didn't say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here, Mac. Not going anywhere. Here for good now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, then I suggest we get inside and see what's in the fridge. I'm starving." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to be the one cooking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be my guest. I'll take a shower." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon, but it was a start to patch things up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellies full, they both decided to unwind on the couch and turned the TV on low volume as a background voice. Both Mac and Jack were fast asleep, leaning towards the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was how Bozer found them half an hour later when he came home from a mission he was on with Riley and Desi. It took all of his spy training not to drop his duffle bag from his hands, because seeing the car was one thing. Seeing Jack though, it was completely another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bozer smiled as he slinked past the pair to go to his room. He was happy for both of them, although his heart was the happiest for Mac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bozer knew his friend was going to be truly fine this time. He got his partner back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>